


Since When Were You The One In Control?

by RubyDracoGirl



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Creative fucking, Evil W. D. Gaster, F/M, Heavy Angst, King of Spades is Cruel, Other, Pawla belongs to redeyedryu, Pawla doesn't have a physical body, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, don't look for comfort here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl
Summary: Pawla longs for the old days... she longs for her old friend.But he's never coming back.The Chaos King is here to stay. And he's had his eyes on her for a long time...
Relationships: King of Spades (Deltarune)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Since When Were You The One In Control?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedEyedRyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEyedRyu/gifts).

> WOW, DELTARUNE, HUH?
> 
> So, let me start out by saying that I would one-hundred percent smash the King of Spades. fite me.
> 
> Second, this is a gift fic to RedEyedRyu! Her Deltarune Oc, Pawla, is super AMAZING with an incredibly unique design that is absolutely fitting for the Darkner World.
> 
> This was a bit of a challenge, because as you will find out, Pawla does not have a physical body.
> 
> ALSO, this is VERY non-con. If that's not your thing, MOVE ALONG.

When had the darkness become so unfriendly? 

Before… well, _ before _ , the darkness had always seemed so _ comforting _ , like an embrace from an old friend. A quiet place to slumber, an atmosphere where one could _ dream _ freely and hope without fetters.

But now… Now, it just seemed so _ cold, _ and _ empty _ of any familiarity _ . _

Pawla shivered softly in the dimness of the hallways of the Darkner fortress. Although she was unaffected by temperatures, her spirit was still put-off by the new perception of her surroundings, the darkness that made up her form twisting in discomfort within the confines of her vessel.

The stones beneath her boots were dull. Even the candles seemed to glow reluctantly in the darkness of the fortress which she patrolled.

Without a single sound, she lightly traversed the cavernous hallways, her third eye glimmering like a lavender firefly from behind the delicately fox-shaped mask that sat over her non-existent face as her thoughts spun like a carousel.

Life had grown hopeless and fear seemed to constantly hover in the air. The one who now ruled the world of the Darkners was no longer a friend. Instead, he’d become a cruel tyrant to the inhabitants of the land, even to his own family… 

Pawla struggled with the thought, finding it hard to accept.

To make matters worse…

She shivered again, but not for the cold. Anxiety traced it’s fingers along her mind, as she thought about her last interaction with her _ liege. _

_ “If you question my orders again, Vixen, I will not hesitate to put you in your _ ** _place.”_ **

_ “I will gladly spend my days in the dungeon, to hold you accountable, my King.” _She’d spat back, bristling at his arrogant tone, upon which he’d glowered… but in a manner entirely unlike before… his tongue had traced along the top set of of his fangs, and the corners of his mouth had stretched lewdly.

_ “It is not the dungeon that I had in mind, Vixen.” _

Pawla’s tails clenched at nothing, her ears flattened against her amethyst braids. 

In spite of the fact that her King’s eyes were hidden by the darkness of his cowl, she _ knew, _ from past experiences that he was _ looking her over, his eyes freely roaming her body. _

It would have been a _ lie _ if she said that, in the past, such attention would not have _ thrilled her _.

Pawla had always had a respect for the King of Spades… her mask flushed as she quietly admitted that her respect had bloomed into something far closer to admiration and fascination.

Her King was…

A ravenous sensation twisted the darkness under her armor and clothing, and she gave a low growl of frustration.

Her King was _ magnificent _ and _ terrifying _ to behold, the pinnacle of masculine strength and raw, unbridled _ power.. _ . but, where _ once _ he had been _ caring, patient and thoughtful, _ only _ cruelty, and fury and anguish _existed.

Pawla’s form quivered in deep emotion as her thoughts spun again, heaviness weighing her down, as she pauses in her steps, blinking softly. 

Brief flashes ran through the eye of her memory of his clinging touches, his gentler words, the _ way _ he would gaze at her fondly from across the room making her curl her tails around herself with bashful joy.

And _ now _, the distance that stretched across her spirit and his seemed as infinite as the darkness.

It tore her to pieces, and yet…

Metaphorically shouldering her anxiety, she drew herself up as her spirit bolstered within her. Maybe someday, she would be able to leave behind thoughts of the old days.

A new hole that was dug up in the center of the hallway floor had her tittering softly as she paused and gazed at it, soft light fluttering inside of her. 

Oh Lancer… where _ was _ that silly scamp anyways? He was going to miss out on his training, if he kept chasing after that strange Lightener, Ralsei- 

A warning thud in her soul had her swiftly turning, her eyes blazing to life behind her mask as her tails flared behind her threateningly.

_ But there was no one there. _

“... _ Pathetic _ …” she muttered, “ Look at me, jumping at _ shadows- _”

-A dark tendril wrapped around her, causing her to snarl as she _ twisted _. Her form discombobulated at her command and she easily escaped, her tails flaring to life and rising in threatening formation behind her, the darkness inside of her reforming rapidly. The air crackled around her as her signature bullet patterns took form, just as she turned to take in the sight of her attacker.

But again, there was _ no one there. _

Fear _ bloomed _ inside of her, as she huffed in confusion and disgust. Pawla KNEW something had grabbed her, she wasn’t, heh, she wasn’t _ crazy _, right?

Behind her, out of sight, the darkness was coalescing, moving on its own with glistening eyes narrowed at her and hollow fingers clenching.

Pawla felt herself go hollow and numb, no, she wasn’t crazy, there was _ something here, _ and instinctively, she dove forward, just as the darkness tried to grab her again. Her eyes flashed dangerously; as she crouched, still unsure of _ what _ she was facing, when her very _ soul _ was suddenly enveloped with an intangible and yet powerful _ grip. _

“LET GO!” she snarled, but her voice was cut off, as the darkness seemed to _ pour inside of her, _ filling her every sense and overpowering her _ will _ and her _ spirit. _ The shadows that inhabited her vessel were almost _ pushed _out, intermingling unbearably with the being that cooed into her ear.

<strike>“_ Such a strange creature, are you not? Such hope… and yet so much a n g e r...” _ </strike>

Pawla struggled, bending over double, as control was rested from her, her entire being thrumming with an _ alien _ presence that stroked and twisted through her, leaving her gasping for _ breath, for any sense of her old self- _

<strike>_ “ _ _ Silly little Fox. Don’t you realize that you’re only a pawn on this chess board?” _</strike>

Pawla struggled, her tails writhing and grasping at an invisible figure, as she tried to summon her bullets, but it didn’t seem to _ matter how many times she hit him… _

A low groan poured into her ears, a silky touch at her ears making her _ sick _ as her spirit filled with _ magic _ that wasn’t hers.

<strike>?????? </strike> _is taking you. _

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The coldness of the dark seeped into the throne room, but it hardly seemed to matter to the sole occupant. No, the King of Chaos had something else on his mind… or rather, _ someone else. _

The little _ Vixen _ from the Court of Clubs, who had followed him so faithfully since she’d joined his court had been lingering on his mind, these past nights, sending his spirit into a confused frenzy, as he recalled the way he felt about her, before… _ before _.

She was the _ only _ member of his court left who had managed to keep herself from being locked away for challenging his authority.

But _ by the Knight_, he _ loved _ when she challenged him; the way her fur and clothes _ puffed _ up, the flash of her sky-fire eyes and the way she would _ quiver _ with fear and anguish, when he _ put her back _ in her place with a mere glare, or an authoritative bark.

Drool glinted off his sharpened teeth at the thought of her _ trying _ to be defiant, and he snarled, standing heavily to his feet, as the unwanted thoughts sent him into motion.

He had to do _ something_. Sitting here simply thinking about what he desired just didn’t _ suit _ him. 

Not at all.

_ Just _ this morning she’d challenged him _ again _ on the manner in which he treated his people, on _ how he treated his own son _ and the way she’d _ reluctantly shut up at the withering glare and the thunderous bark he’d _ given her had his entire body heating up with the _ longing _ to see her shivering underneath him, her voice whining and begging him for mercy, to please, _ please, _ ** _please_ ** ** spare her-**

Unsurprisingly, he found himself seeking her out, inhaling deeply, he caught her scent, the smell of deep forests and running water marking her paths through the fortress, and he followed the strongest, most recent trail, his gloved claws itching to grab her by her braids, pull her up and-

He stopped short, as a different scent burned his nose, filling him with _ confusion, dust, and a cold pit on the tongue in his stomach. _

It was _ intermingled _ with Pawla’s sweet scent, and something drove him forward into a powerful run, as suspicion arose in his mind.

_ WHO was Pawla spending her time with? Didn’t she know she _ ** _belonged to him?_ **

A snarl _ ripped _ from his throat, as the scent grew stronger, and he thundered down the hallway, stopping short as he rounded the corner.

There she was, the _ ghost _ that had haunted his mind… and she was _ dying. _

An icy numb spread through him at the sight of the amorphously dark creature that had twisted around and _ inside _ her, siphoning from her spirit and caressing her against her _ will- _

Those orbs of lavender behind the eyes of her mask guttered as she caught sight of him, and he could hear her whining hoarsely, struggling to speak and choking on the blackness that had wrapped itself around her and _ inside her_.

Fury and a jealous volcano of emotion erupted within the King and scarlet bled into his vision. The snarling jaws at his torso yawned like a chasm of death and he gripped the chain that existed there, sending it forward with a mere snap of his wrist as his magic flooded his body. With brutal strength and precision, he seized his defiant little vixen; the chain quickly wrapping around her once, twice and again, anchoring to her soul.

Her body gave a weird _ popping _ noise as he yanked her from the tangible shadow, catching her in his arms roughly in his arms before summoning a literal _ hell _ of bullets, roaring, “You _ dare _ touch what’s **mine. You’ll pay.”**

And the bullets flew through the air, piercing the shadow, and yet, leaving the faceless creature unharmed as the bullets phased _ through _ its form.

It turned a faceless, vicious _ grin _ to him before seeming to melt away into nothing leaving the cavern void of any indication that there had been something wrong there to begin with.

That _ unbridled _ rage that had burst inside the King was momentarily distracted as he realized just how _ limp _ Pawla felt in his arms, his gaze instantly drawn from the creature that had vanished.

Her tails hung heavy, and the eyes of her mask were darkened. 

_ No… NO, you will NOT die. YOU WILL _ ** _NOT_ ** _ LEAVE ME, NOT LIKE THIS. _

With a growl, he hurried through the halls, snarling for a Hathy.

The nearest Hathy that appeared gulped at the sight of Pawla, rushing forward to bestow healing magic without being told.

It was almost _ annoying, _ the concern that the Hathy showed for Pawla and the King nearly pulled away, when Hathy attempted to touch the prone Darkner. 

“Y-your Highness, um, can you set her down-” Hathy pulsed uncomfortably, shivering in fear when the Chaos King growled threateningly.

“**If you don’t heal her right now, you’re going to find yourself in a very ** ** _unpleasant_ ** ** place very quickly.”**

Hathy instantly set to work, trembling in fear as they wrapped their tentacles around Pawla’s body gingerly, infusing her with HP and TP.

As Pawla’s body glimmered with the verdant glow of Hathy’s magic, the King found himself growing impatient, eager to whisk Pawla away. A thought was formulating in his mind as the Hathy finally slumped in exhaustion.

“She-she should wake up in about an hour-”

“Excellent. Fetch Rouxl Kaard and send him to the throne room. I want this castle _ scoured _ for the _ maggot _ responsible for this.” The King replied, cutting Hathy off with a sneer as he turned, cradling Pawla close.

Her limp form, full of tangible shadows beneath her armor and clothes, made him shiver, a hot surge striking him like lightning as he glanced down at her, his feet already directing him to his private chambers.

Something had _ tried to take her from him and he snarled. _ It was time he _ claimed her, to show everyone just _ **whom** she belonged to.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

A gentle fluttering of her spirit filled Pawla, as her conscious lit up the eyes of her mask like a soft evening sky, and she felt herself shifting awake on a bed that was _ clearly not hers. _

Blinking a few times, she groggily began to sit up, startling when she found that she had been _ stripped _ of her usual armor, instead, finding her form… clothed in something _ much _ lighter.

A soft lilac blush spread over her mask, as she murmured, “Who… what-”

“I see you’re awake.”

She stiffened as the voice of her King filtered through her hearing, sending her into a panic as she realized that she was _ in _ **his** _ bed. _

_ In his own private chambers. _

With an audible squeak, she tumbled off the bed, her tails barely keeping her from a painful crash landing. Righting herself, she met the hooded stare of her liege, as he rose heavily from sitting beside the bed, glowering at her with an odd expression.

There was a tense moment of silence, as she shifted warily. He was giving her _ that look again. _

_ The same one from earlier that had her mind at unease. _ Every instinct _ screamed _ at her to run, to excuse herself from his presence and hide herself in her own clothes, but he spoke, silencing her voice and thoughts.

“Do you have _ any _ idea how close to death you were?” he snarled in a manner that was _ almost reproachful_, “Who _ said _ that you could **die** ? Who gave you _ permission to try to __l e a v e me?” _

Pawla’s spirit rose up with a cry of anger and confusion, as her form bristled in anger.

“After everything you’ve done, you think I’d _ try to leave you _ ** _now_ ** _ ?” _

_ Never. _

The thought sickened her, but she knew it was true. As much as she _ hated _ who he’d become, and with as much as she _ longed for the person he used to be… _

The thought of leaving him was somehow _ so much worse. _

_ I’d rather suffer at your side than to live in peace apart from you. _

His growl brought her back to the present and she was startled to find him so much closer than he was a moment ago. She looked _ up _ into his hooded cowl, suddenly aware of just _ how small _ he made her feel, her entire being quivering under those burning eyes that she could _ see _ glittering down at her. 

_ “ _ What did you _ mean _ then, by _ allowing _ that _ creature to touch you? How _ **could you, when you belong to ** ** _me?_ ** _ ” _

Dawning realization shuddered through her, leaving her shocked.

Was… was he _ jealous? _

Her voice _ distorted _ with a snarl, as she barked.

“I ** _n e v e r_ ** allowed that, that _ thing _ to touch me! I was _ fighting _ for my life and you have _ lost _ your mind if you think I _ wanted _ to be under its control!”

Her tails writhed behind her in agitation, as she added vehemently, “I swore an oath to you, my King. I pledged you my _ loyalty, _ but let me _ make something very clear to you; _ I **never** said that you _ owned me _.” 

He gazed down at her and for a _ moment _, she thought maybe that he was relenting; she thought that perhaps she had finally reasoned with him… 

_ She should have known better than to take his silence for mercy. _

It happened so quickly, she didn’t even have _ time _ to react, as he suddenly swept her back up into his arms and flipped her onto her front. She snarled as he pressed her back down into the bed, hovering over and _ behind _ her like a threatening thunderstorm.

With a harsh bark, Pawla twisted underneath his powerful hold, warning, “_ Don’t do this. You won’t like what comes next.” _

“I _ told _ you.” His voice overpowered her like thunder and suddenly, Pawla felt her body _ reassembling _ underneath the _ will _ of someone else-

_ No… how did he- _

“I _ warned you fairly, my little vixen. You have defied me for the last time.” _

Pawla snarled and tried to discombobulate her form, but to her horror, she felt _ his magic running over her, _ sifting through her shadows like sand through an hourglass.

Horror struck her, she had _ no idea _ he could do this, as the magic that bound her together was _ stroked _ and grappled with by invisible hands, and she could feel the mouth at his torso opening and biting at her, ripping through the clothes that barely covered her most intimate self.

Underneath the physical cloth she wore, her spirit rested, and the shadows that made up her body were suddenly bared to the light.

“Hmmm,” his growl turned slightly thoughtful, as he raked his gaze over her, “I’ve always had a _ fondness _ for the vessel you inhabit… but by the _ knight,” _ and his secondary mouth opened to drag it’s tongue over the shadow of her spirit.

To Pawla’s dismay, it _ felt so good, so much better than she had ever imagined, but this was _ NOT how she had _ ever _ thought this would ever happen.

As he dragged his tongue over her again, he purred deeply and she found herself stuttering in reply, hissing out, “I _ don’t _ love you!”

_ Liar. _

“I don’t _ want this.” _

_ But you do, otherwise, you would have left a long time ago. _

She cried out, as she continued to struggle underneath him, whimpering as his grip on her _ tightened. _

“You’ve been _ dodging me for too long.” _ he snarled into her long, slender ear, “Tonight, I’ll _ show you _ ALL the ways in which I _ own you-” _

-And she felt his long, tapered tongue drag along her ear, causing an enraged snarl to rip from her, as she struggled, trying to burn through his will with her own. The sensation of that blue, _ wet _ muscle left her quivering with heated pleasure, and it took all her strength to bite back the _ moan _ that she so desperately wanted to release.

His grip at her body shifted and she gargled, feeling_ just as helpless _ as she had before, when that _ shadow _ had poured into her.

And yet this hurt more; _ it hurt so much more as she recalled the gentle way the Spade King used to say her name, the way he’d compliment her, that kind, shark-toothed grin as he placed a reassuring hand over her shoulder and- _

The tongue that laved at the invisible shadow that made up her neck snapped her out of her nostalgia like a bucket of cold blood.

_ “GET OFF ME, YOU BASTARD!” _

Her tails whipped behind her in a flurry of motion, gripping at his huge form as she _ struggled _ to push him away, finally twisting to _ face him. _

A snarl _ erupted _ from his throat and he reached down, grabbing her tails harshly in one massive hand to cement his hold over her, as his will amplified and overpowered her.

She felt saliva from _ both _ his mouths drip onto her and pool _ underneath _as she fought, like a bird in a trap.

“I am your _ King.” _ He growled. “You _ will submit.” _

“You don’t have the _ right-!” _ Her harsh rebuke was cut off by a licentious cry as his hand _ tugged _ along her tails, giving a _ stroking _ motion that sent shivers running through her frame and sending _ euphoria _rippling through her magic. 

The tongue that unrolled from his torso snuck down where her tails conjoined with her shadows and she writhed, giving another unwilling moan as the chain of his tongue slithered and looped over and around each of her tails. A vibration ran through her like lightning, as her tails were _ stroked _ by the tongue-chain at his every mental command, leaving the hand that had gripped her previously to press against the shadow that made up her torso.

The darkness that made up her being was _ solidifying _ under the constant sifting of his magic, and he purred as he bent her form underneath his gaze, shaping a _ vessel _ for his satisfaction; One that was _ pleasing to his eyes. _

“I _ hate _ you.” she snarled, her form taking a dark, smoky body that was _ compatible _ with that bulge that was growing exponentially at his crotch and his grin pulled across his face at the crack in her voice. He could feel his arousal growing, straining against his clothes and pulsing in yearning for her spirit.

“I know you do.” he smirked and Pawla squirmed as she felt the head of his cock rubbing against the base of her tails, and into the _ opening _ that he had formed inside of her.

“NO!” she growled, trying to summon her will once again when that invisible hold that he had over her tightened, and he chuckled before his first mouth opened wide and he _ bit _ clear through her ear, leaving her screaming in pain as one of the only tangible pieces of her was punctured clean through.

She was now clearly marked, with the signature of his teeth, and anyone who saw the holes that now lined her ear would instantly know; she was the plaything of the Chaos King.

  
“Say it again.” he growled.

Pawla roared, as he began to push into her, the girth of his head giving a harsh _ stretching _ sensation.

Fuck, she felt like she was going to _ snap _ , and it was an entirely _ unfamiliar _ and _ uncomfortable _ sensation, as he groaned deeply, “ So _ tiny_, my rebellious Vixen,” and she felt silent lilac tears run down her mask, her voice rumbling through the shadows of her body, and yet, she refused to say anything else. 

If she _ begged _ for her life, he’d only get _ crueler_. And if she _ fought _ him, he’d purr and growl into her ears, his ego stroked by the display of absolute _ power _ he held over her.

Hell, he was only _ halfway inside, and she thought she was going to pass out- _

_ “ _ Perhaps you didn’t hear me,” And she cried out, as his tongue _ lengthened _ , dragging down her torso and roughly reaching down to lap at the base of her tails, causing her to writhe, as _ pleasure _ interlaced with the pain that permeated her senses.

“Say you belong to me.” he growled, “_ Say it… let me hear your voice.” _

Another harsh bite at her other ear, and Pawla gave in, mewling, “I, I’m _ yours, my King.” _

Against her will, Pawla’s body relaxed, and suddenly, her liege was fully sheathed inside her, panting heavily as he chuckled.

“By the _ Fountain_, I’m buried halfway into your _ whole body.” _

She could feel him pulsing deep inside her now tangible shadows, and his laughter rumbled through her as he drew his tongue back to loll almost teasingly from his jaws, snatching away the tears that rolled down her mask and groaning at the taste of them.

She tasted nearly as wild as she smelled.

“You won’t serve in my guard any longer,” He decided, as he started pulling away, causing her to squeal when he snapped sharply back into her, “You’re going to _ stay by my side, as my consort. Understand?” _

And he roughly repeated the action, far rougher and quicker, and again, _ and again _ , until she was crying out, whether with pleasure or pain, she could no longer tell, as the Darkner she once loved took her in a way that she’d never experienced before, her soul aching and her spirit beginning to loop, as she cried out, the _ burn _ turning into a _ blaze. _

The room filled with Pawla’s imploring voice as suddenly, her form _ jolted _, with a chill that erupted inside of her, cooling her parched spirit and leaving her breathless and exhausted.

Her vision, blurry and restless, found focus on his face, the selfish glitter of obsession looming from his eyes, which she could see clearly now, and it made her _ terribly afraid. _

When had the dark become so cold?

… And when had her friend become her enemy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo, Chaos King is an ASSHOLE
> 
> AND GASTER, WHAT THE FUCK????


End file.
